ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of Narnia
The Chronicles of Narnia is a series of fantasy novels written by C.S. Lewis. Comprising seven books in total, they revolve around children getting pulled into the magical land of Narnia by its god, a lion called Aslan. In Narnia, the struggle of good versus evil is ever present, and the stories themselves are strong Christian allegories, but can be, and have been, enjoyed purely as fantasy, without understanding the religious aspect. The chronicles of Narnia have been adapted for radio, television, stage and film several times. The chronological order follows; titles with an asterisk were recently adapted into films which saw heavy fandom attention: *''The Magician's Nephew'' (1955) *''The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe'' (1950)* *''The Horse and His Boy'' (1954) *''Prince Caspian: The Return to Narnia'' (1951)* *''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (1952) *''The Silver Chair'' (1953) *''The Last Battle'' (1956) Narnia and the PPC Narnia's fandom is served by the Official Fanfiction University of Narnia, written by Aisshe. It is the origin of the Narnian mini, the mini-dragon. Agents Native to Narnia * Five of Six * Nicholas Duval * Tadkeeta Penguin * Tarian Toran * Timbledim * Stevius Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialised in this Continuum Agents are considered specialised in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialised in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agent Tawaki (DMS/DTO) ** 'Entangled', with Nicholas Duval (DMS) ** 'The Chronicles of Narnia, the True Story', with Nick ** 'For Narnia', with Nick ** 'Susan's Sorcerer', with Nick ** 'Through the Wardrobe', with Nick ** 'Fighting Emotions', with Melpomene (DTO) ** 'A Wunderkind', with Natalie and Melpomene ** 'The First Meeting', with Dustin O'Grady (DTO) ** 'Running for Love', with Dustin ** 'Princess of Narnia', with Dustin ** 'Skopos, Watcher of Narnia', with Dustin *Agents Paddlebrains and Trojanhorse (DBS) (Missions are NSFW) ** 'Midnight Visitor' ** 'What Happens in Narnia stays in Narnia' ** 'The two boys' ** 'Wedding night' ** 'Mirror Mirror' ** 'The White Witches deal' ** 'How To Remember The Signs' Agents Not Yet Specialised in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialised, yet. They probably soon will be. * 'The Girl with the Tortured Eyes', Agents Mika Sachiko and Kei Azumi (DMS - Narnia) * 'The High Queen of Narnia', Agents Lothloriel Elhyn and Rowyn (DMS - LotR) * 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have' Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh (DMS) * 'Of Sar-Plasm, Sue Pies, and Other Affairs of the Organs', Agents Suicide and Diocletian (DMS) * 'Unleash Your Derivativeness', Agents Éowine, Steormægð, Eluréd, and Elurín (DF) * 'The Youngest Goddess and a PPC Emergency', Part 1, Part 2, Agents Lunac and Liadan (DMS) ** Sue: Robecca Crossovers * 'Allies' (crossover with The Lord of the Rings), Agents Sedri and Ketay (DIC) * 'The Vampire King of Narnia' (crossover with Twilight and The O.C.), Agents Sedri and Iza (DMS) * 'The Vampire, The Ice Queen and the Wardrobe' aka. 'Enter the Fictionary' (crossover with Twilight), Agents Mittens, the Radioactive Moss Creature, Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes * "It's Cold Outside" (crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians x Harry Potter x The Avengers), Agents Jacques Bonnefoy, Ix, and Charlotte Webb (ESAS) Chronicles of Narnia Chronicles of Narnia Category:Films Category:The Chronicles of Narnia